


Grave Man

by Innocentfighter



Series: "Do not go gentle into that good night" verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Infinity Gems, Introspection, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISKClint sees more than the others, he also has more hope than the others.





	Grave Man

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I mean that's the mood for after IW, but otherwise, we're still pressing on with this series, I have to actually finish writing out that last part, but see there's vague continuity (I'll rearrange the series later). Have fun.  
> I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE POEM!

> _Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_   
>  _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_   
>  _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

* * *

 

Clint didn’t know much about the infinity stones. Only what the Avengers told him in a hasty debrief. The colors were confusing, but he was pretty sure he understood which power went with what stone.

Hawkeye knows he’s not the heavy hitter like Thor, Hulk or Cap. He isn’t as sneaky as Nat and he lacked the pure brilliance of a determined Stark. Still, there was a reason why he was on the team, back when they were a team – _family_ – he kept them all human. When the split happened he chose Cap.

He chose Cap because the man was steadfast in his ideals and Hawkeye had thought (and Clint raged against the thought) that Stark was too far gone from humanity – Ultron was all his beliefs. He thought Stark had been playing at God because he was bored and cloaking it with good intentions, paving the road to hell with them.

Clint can see better than anyone on the team and looking back he sees that Stark was more human than the rest of him. He tried to own up to his mistakes. He made those mistakes out of fear and now he fights like a man with nothing left. Hawkeye ignores that Stark has lost more, but not as much as the others.

Truthfully, he doubts that Stark and Cap had the talk they needed. Its more obvious now that they’re two sides of the same coin, each needed for balance and neither can stand without the other.

Captain Marvel takes a swing at Thanos, she pushes him back several feet. Cap’s shield ( _words too, Tony)_ slams into Thanos’ middle and Thor charges Ironman’s suit and a repulsor blast, glowing bright, follows the trail of the shield. Teamwork as easy as breathing. Widow dances on the edge of the battle, keeping the tinier alien beasts away. She’s no less deadly than the others, but when it comes to raw strength she’s on the low end of the team.

The two assassins don’t have much they can do the titan.

Strangely, Ironman keeps pressing the attack. His attacks are clinical, strategic. Hawkeye can’t call him off because it’s working. Clint wants to get Tony out of this battle, he’s going to get himself killed. Then again, they all might die.

Ironman gets shoved into the ground, Thanos holding him still with one boot. No one panics. Thor slams his axe into Thanos’ exposed back. It sends the titan flying towards Captain Marvel who kicks him back to the ground. Thanos is on his feet in second, purple flares around him and then slams into Captain Marvel sending her flying.

Hawkeye knows he must deal with the stones. He’s the only one with the opportunity to do so. He has one part idea and two parts hope that taking one stone out will fix their dusted comrades since Thanos needed all five of them to cause the mass extinction in the first place.

Thanos knocks Thor into Cap and Ironman is finding his feet, too slow. Widow hangs on Thanos’ back shocking him with her widow stings. She gets tossed into the Thor/Cap pile.

Hawkeye looks to Ironman who is already prepped for another attack. Clint hates that there’s no chatter on the comms, hate that they’re fighting as a team but the rift that keeps them from that final step is still here.

He can’t change them now, he hopes they can get their shit together. He prays his plan works and that he won’t die in vain. Ironman holds the gauntlet still in clear view, “Hawkeye, green, now!”

The shot is released a second later, and it’s true. Green is knocked out and spins in mid-air, something is forming in place next to the raccoon. At a closer look, its dust piling into a human form.

Thanos turns to him, he releases another arrow in defiance. He’s going to die. He’ll die with the hope that now they can win. Thanos raises his gloved hand, Ironman with it. Clint sees a man run toward the green stone.

Thanos snaps his fingers.

All goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave your thoughts below! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
